


desert smoke & aries rising

by olddarkmachine



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shotgun kiss, Smoking, Stargazing, Weed, getting high making out and staring at stars, this was literally just an excuse to write two sappy and sweet boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olddarkmachine/pseuds/olddarkmachine
Summary: There was something about weed and starlight that was inherently romantic to Keith. Maybe it was the way those very stars he looked up to seemed to burrow their way into the spaces between his ribs with each inhale. Maybe it was the combination of the constellations with the heady scent of musky floral.Most likely, it was because if he was sitting on the roof, tracking the likes of Andromeda and Scorpius with a joint between his lips, he wasn’t alone.“I wonder what everyone would say if they knew my supplier wastheTakashi Shirogane,” he mused, each word carrying a cloud across his lips. It had never escaped Keith that the biggest joke of all was that the Garrison’s pride and joy was also the one with the best bud on campus.It’s medicinal, Shiro had once said when Keith didn’t know better.Medicinal, my ass, Keith had said, because he’d always known better.





	desert smoke & aries rising

**Author's Note:**

> I CAN NEITHER CONFIRM OR DENY MY OWN EXPERIENCES WITH MARY JANE. However, if I did so happen to have any, my favorite strain would probably be called Space Queen. This was partially inspired by [Skai's](http://acatnamedskai.tumblr.com/) smoky Sheiths ( [x](https://twitter.com/ACatNamedSkai/status/972866888551272448) // [x](https://twitter.com/ACatNamedSkai/status/970803522441707522) ) that originally got the idea of Sheith and weed stuck in my head. And also somehow partially inspired by a drive home from volunteering and shuffle hitting me with some Panic! at the Disco. ~~yall i just dont even know either okay~~

There was something about weed and starlight that was inherently romantic to Keith. Maybe it was the way those very stars he looked up to seemed to burrow their way into the spaces between his ribs with each inhale. Maybe it was the combination of the constellations with the heady scent of musky floral.

Most likely, it was because if he was sitting on the roof, tracking the likes of Andromeda and Scorpius with a joint between his lips, he wasn’t alone.

“I wonder what everyone would say if they knew my supplier was  _the_  Takashi Shirogane,” he mused, each word carrying a cloud across his lips. It had never escaped Keith that the biggest joke of all was that the Garrison’s pride and joy was also the one with the best bud on campus.

 _It’s medicinal_ , Shiro had once said when Keith didn’t know better.

 _Medicinal, my ass_ , Keith had said, because he’d always known better.

A shoulder pressed playfully into the meat of his arm as Shiro leaned in close, plucking the spliff easily from between his fingers as Keith marveled at the way the contact was interpreted through his skin as a gilded thrum. He would never admit that he was a quantifiable weed lightweight, but if he did, he would say that a couple hits was all he needed to turn simple touches into painted colors that left his mind reeling.

Good thing he wasn’t admitting it.

“No one would believe you, bad boy,” Shiro laughed darkly around the moniker before pinching the joint between his thumb and forefinger, bringing it carefully to his lips before he sucked in a deep breath. For a moment, Keith let himself get lost in the way his cheeks hollowed around the inhale.

For another, he recalled how Shiro’s cheeks had hollowed the same way earlier around a different kind of suck.

Seconds passed as the older cadet let the smoke settle into his lungs, coating it with the earthy sour taste of their favorite bud. All the while he held Keith’s gaze, waiting until he knew good and well that he was truly seeing him before dropping a deadly wink.

Heat rose up from the forest fire in his chest and flooded to his cheeks, turning them a light pink that he’d be embarrassed about if he didn’t already feel the buzz of the smoke that shook all his other shames away.

“You make being a bad boy sound hot,” he hummed thoughtfully as he Shiro offered him the joint again. While he knew he probably shouldn’t, the bright shock of the cherry was oh so inviting.

Almost as inviting as the lips that had just kissed it with more life.

A smirk twitched at the corner of Shiro’s mouth before he exhaled a near opaque curtain of smoke that masked all but the sharp spark of his silver eyes.

“You are hot,” he said simply with a shrug as if it was the most natural and obvious thing. Of course, to Shiro, it probably was. Keith didn’t have any qualms about how his boyfriend felt about him. He knew, just as much as Shiro knew how he felt. They were vocal enough about it, and when words just weren’t enough to capture the way their veins burned with want, they translated it through touch.

That didn’t stop the way those three simple words made his stomach flip and his heart jolt.

Some would call it sappy.

Keith would call it love. With a side of some Space Queen.

“Shut up,” he said without heat before he pushed the filter between his teeth and knocked his shoulder against Shiro’s in soft retaliation. Dragging in another long breath of hazy burnt earth, he focused on the way it twisted and burned its way down his throat. It sent a rush to his head in the most satisfyingly dizzy way as he turned his eyes towards the sky, not missing the way the pinpricks of light dragged into lines before his vision could catch up.

They really were beautiful. Not that they weren’t always.

There had been two reasons why Keith had come to the Galaxy Garrison. The first being that he really didn’t have any other option. Iverson had plucked him from a holding cell in the local jail after he’d stolen the man’s hover bike and “shown him some of the best racing style he’d ever seen.”

 _Get in a simulator, and I’ll drop the charges_ , the man had said in a commanding voice. If anyone asked, Keith would have told them that it was nothing more than a good business decision.

Really, it was the second reason, which was the never ending stretch of stars that littered the desert sky each night.

There hadn’t been much that Keith could depend on in his life. Other people were always a letdown, and life always seemed to like to remind him of that, but the stars? They had always been there for him in a way that no one else had been and the Garrison stood like a shiny and chrome beacon trying to help him finally find a place amongst them.

Of course, then he’d been a dumb kid with a chip on his shoulder and some pointed, bony fists.

Now?

Well, now he was still a dumb kid with hard fists, but he’d also found someone as reliable as the inky night sky.

Takashi Shirogane. Noble silver. Just like the starlight they both shared a deep rooted love for. Keith hated to say it felt like fate.

But…

“The bud has you thoughtful tonight, babe,” Shiro’s voice was a purr at his ear as his nose brushed against the soft waves around it, sending a shock of neon tickles racing down his spine and eliciting a sharp laugh that expelled smoke upwards towards the heavens. Fingers brushed over the bow of his lips as they gently pulled the blunt from between them.

“No,” Keith said in a hush, violet gaze painting itself over the shape of Aries above them as he raised a hand to gesture to it. “It’s just—”

Words escaped him as he tried to string together the proper sentiments to explain to Shiro just how beautiful he thought it all was. Beautiful, gorgeous and devastatingly magnificent just didn’t seem to sum it up. If he could, he would just say something about how the pinpricks of faraway light gave him the same feeling of awe as the bright polished silver of Shiro’s eyes and then maybe he would get it.

Only everything he wanted to say was a swirl of haze and lightning that ran through his body, unruly and unattainable.

“I know,” Shiro breathed, leaving a shock of heat burning across his cheek before he soothed it away with a gentle kiss. “We’re going to be up there one day.”

It was another simple statement that painted Keith’s insides bright yellow.  _We’re going to be up there one day_. Simple and easy, and as obvious as the sky being up and the sea being down.

He could have said as much, but even the three letters of ‘yes’ stuck themselves to the inside of his throat. Instead, Keith turned his head quickly, capturing Shiro’s lips with his own. It was a sweet thing, tinged with the edge of sour smoke that still hung on their tongues. Without preamble, and without breaking the contact, Keith rolled over his hip, deftly crawling into Shiro’s lap and wrapping his arms around his neck.

The sweetness was quickly chased away by something much more sloppy, and much more natural as he opened into the kiss, pressing forward with his tongue and licking the back of Shiro’s teeth. He felt the steady slide of his boyfriend’s hands as the skimmed up and over his ribs, the soft poke of the joint still clutched in the v of his fingers drawing a ticklish line along the heat that spread with them.

“Keith.” His name was a moan that he swallowed as he ground his hips down, the sensation of it cracking his lips into a devilish smile. Behind his sternum, he could feel the expanding formation of a whole new universe that was sure to burn him alive if he wasn’t careful.

Gently, Keith pulled back.

“Baby,” Shiro said in a hush as he chased after him with half lidded eyes and peony petal lips. The sight of him pushed the solar flare closer to being as Keith pushed his fingers up the nape of his neck, catching the growing hair hair there between their spaces. He was always beautiful, but like this, he was stunning. A paragon of everything Keith could have ever hoped to dream for, except even then his dreams never did line up just right.

There was no way he could have ever been creative enough to come up with a dream like Shiro.

Holding his sterling gaze within the amethyst of his own, Keith reached his other hand towards his side to pull the still smoldering joint from Shiro’s fingers. It didn’t have much left, maybe a hit or two, but they had never been a pair to let anything go to waste. Silver turned molten as Shiro watched Keith take the shallow hit, trapping the smoke within his mouth before he pressed the cherry into the roof beside them, snuffing it out.

Gently tipping his head back with the tips of two fingers, Keith leant down, brushing his nose against Shiro’s in silent question. Recognition sparked as the older cadet parted his lips just as Keith exhaled, trapping the smoke in the minute space between them as Shiro breathed it in.

Then he was pushing forward, swallowing the tang of it and the small sound Keith made. Coated with the smooth brush of smoke, this kiss was slower. Gentler. It caressed every inch of his skin was the soft blushing glow of everything sweet.

Everything that Shiro was.

The world tilted as he slowly laid out beneath him, pulling Keith down on top of him with the grace of feigned sobriety. Catching his sigh on the tip of his tongue, Shiro returned it with a wet brush against his lips.

Keith’s body thrummed with the feathery weightlessness of the weed coursing through his veins until he was certain the only thing keeping him tethered to Earth was the halo of Shiro’s arms.

Pulling away slightly to catch his breath, he pushed one soft peck to the corner of his boyfriend’s mouth. Then another.

And then another.

It pulled a slow chuckle from deep within Shiro’s chest, which raised a warm balloon within his own as he finally rolled off him and nestled into his side. Cheek pressed to his shoulder and smile hooking his mouth upwards, Keith returned his slightly shaking gaze back up to the heavens that twinkled and winked above them.

“Shiro?” He said after he finally found his voice buried beneath the burning sun of happiness in his chest.

“Yeah?” The word rumbled against his skin as Shiro’s fingers began to track lines across the arm splayed across his waist. Each stroke left a shimmering hum that effused from the boundaries of each touch.

“We’re going to be up there one day,” Keith said slowly. Even with the way it slurred and swayed at the edges, the meaning of it stood open and bare between them.

 _I love you._  As if he hadn’t said it before. But somehow, saying it this way seemed to get the point across better. Of course, maybe that was just the weed talking.

“Yeah, baby,” Shiro breathed before he dropped a soft kiss to the top of his crown, sending a shock of Northern Lights scattering down through his body and curling at the tips of his toes.

_I love you, too._

“We sure are.”

*******************************


End file.
